The present invention relates to a headgear used, for example, in fishing, golf and the like, and more specifically to a headgear which cannot be blown away by wind.
In fishing, golfing or the like, a headgear such as cap or hat is used to avoid sun light and protect the head. Such a headgear is in many cases equipped with a strap so that the headgear is not blown away when worn in a windy situation. A conventional strap which is used for a cap is made of a soft resin or woven cloth and formed into a short band shape with clips (stoppers) provided at both ends thereof. One of the clips is clipped onto the rear side of the cap, and the other clip is clipped onto the collar of the wearer.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-188914 has proposed a headgear blow-away preventing device as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, for preventing a hat from being blown away by wind. The blow-way preventing device 1 has a hat clip portion 3, a broach-like wear clip portion 5 and a chain-like connecting member 7 detachably connected between these clips 3 and 5.
The clip 3 has such a structure that it is divided when a pin 3b is removed from a pin hole 3a as shown in FIG. 2. With this structure, the headgear blow-away preventing device 1 is used such that the clip portion 3 is clipped to a brim 9a and the wear clip portion 5 is clipped to a collar 11a of a wear 11 as shown in FIG. 3. The connection member 7 is connected between the clip portions 3 and 5, and therefore even if the hat 9 is removed from the head by wind, it will not be blown away.
However, the strap (headgear blow-away preventing device) such as described above is a separate structure from the cap or hat, and therefore it is possible that the strap is lost while it is not in use, or forgot to be brought to the fishing spot, golf course or the like.
Further, when it is not windy, the strap (headgear blow-away preventing device), which is not necessary when not windy, hangs down and comes in sight, which is very obstructive.